kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 173
Battle's End is the 173rd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The death of Ou Ki spread like a wildfire to all forces on both sides of the battle. The soldiers of Ou Ki army can't believe it and are crying. Roku O Mi who was engaged in battle with the Man Goku army went completely berserk in his fit of rage. They would go in battle without any regard to their own lives and therefore paid dearly with many sacrifices, however the losses sustained by the Man Goku army where more than twice as much. Ri Boku then gives the order to retreat as he has no desire to invade Qin. Ri Haku and Kou Son Ryuu where aware of the how things where and obeyed easily. However Man Goku was still in the dark. Ri Boku has a talk with Hou Ken as he says that the satisfaction of defeating his old foe doesn't seem to be showing on his face. Hou Ken states that Ou Ki may be the one who perished, but he doesn't feel like the victor. Ri Boku asks him if he is planning to train again in the mountains and says that he believes that the key of Ou Ki strength lies not in the mountains, but on the battlefield. Hou Ken responds to not get ahead of himself as he only allowed him to use him because of Ou Ki. Due to the withdrawal of Zhao at first glance, it would seem that Qin had emerged victorious. From their point of view, they had successfully defended against the Zhao invasion. However the people who witnessed Ou Ki death aren't celebrating at all. They are all crying, except Shin and Mou Bu. Now the news of Ou Ki death is spreading all around China. The Chu king ordered Shun Shin Kun to investigate both Ri Boku and Hou Ken. In Qin, a lot of speculations are flying around of what is going on. Meanwhile at Kanyou, The details about the battle are being disused as then Shou Bun Kun leaves the room. At the balcony Shou Bun Kun has a talk with Ei Sei about Ou Ki. Ei Sei tells him that Ou Ki passed down a message to him from king Sho right before he left. They where teachings of how to become a king worthy of ruling all of China. Shou Bun Kun is surprised about this as he didn't know the message himself. Ei Sei tells Shou Bun Kun the message from Sho. Though there may be no need for compassion in war, neither should you threat those you conquer as slaves. One should not deign to oppress them but rather, threat them with the same love as your subjects. Ei Sei mentions that his father didn't tell him those words and thanks him for that. Ou Ki tells that because he didn't tell his father that message. King Sho told him to only pass on the message to a king who he found worthy of serving under. Half a month later, the Ou Ki army which had remained at the front lines out of caution, finally returned home. The Hi Shin Unit is coming home as well. To their families. Bi Hei has then the burdened to tell Bi Tou wife of his death. Shin is very quiet. He wants to sort out his feelings first as he now has Ou Ki glaive. Once home Shin sees Ka Ryo Ten already home. She tells him, she managed to get a few days off. Characters in Order of Appearance *Dou Kin *Rin Bou *Roku O Mi *Man Goku mentioned *Ri Boku *Ri Haku *Kou Son Ryuu *Hou Ken *Shin *Mou Bu *Ryo Fui *Ri Shi *Shou Hei Kun *Shou Bun Kun *Ei Sei *Sho *Ou Ki flashback *Taku Kei *Bi Hei *Den Yuu *Ka Ryo Ten Characters introduced *Shun Shin Kun *Geki Shin Chapter notes *The news about Ou Ki death is spreading. *Ri Boku gives the order to retreat. *A flashback is shown of Ou Ki telling Ei Sei the message from Sho. *Qin army soldiers who survived are now home. Trivia *Bonus Chapter 14 was added. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters